One of the problems which is encountered with fence posts or droppers of the notched edge type is the tendency for a fracture to occur intermediate the ends where they are notched to receive fence wires, and this is of particular importance in those instances wherein the droppers or posts are utilised in vineyards, and are subject to vibration due to the tension of the wires, and when harvesting takes place, flexure due to the action of a mechanical harvester.
One object of this invention is to provide a fence post whereby the notching effect intermediate the ends is limited, and thus the effect causing fracture is reduced.
In a vineyard, sometimes a trellising fence is required to have two fence wires, one of which supports a vine, and the lower one of which supports a tube which carries water for drip irrigation. It is desirable that the tube should be capable of being supported on either one side or the other side of the fence posts, but the tube is formed from a polymeric material which is capable of creep under hot conditions. In order for a fence post to be flexible for use with a mechanical harvester, it is desirable that the configuration should not include outstanding flanges which lie parallel to the plane of the fence wires, but a general "V" shape is found to be more suitable. This however provides raw edges on one side of the post, and these raw edges are likely to abrade or damage the wall of a conduit, and another object of this invention is to provide means whereby a water conduit for a drip irrigation system is less likely to be damaged by the edges of a post at least on that side where the raw edges exist.